Troubles
by DreamerAngel17
Summary: Itachi is fuming, so he decides to blow some steam out..... on poor little Kisame.


I love the internet! If it wasn't for me surfing the internet, I would have never found the little comic strip of Itachi yelling at Kisame.

Disclaimer-I have no claim on anything Naruto. I _do _want to give credit to the person who made the comic strip 'Troubles'.

* * *

Kisame sighed to himself for the thirtieth time today.

He and his partner Itachi Uchiha were making their way back to the Akatsuki house, after completing their two-week mission in the Land of Waves. Even though it was a poor little country, the Akatsuki had some connections there.

All Kisame and Itachi had to do was visit the organization's ally, collect some money, then leave. Sounds simple, right?

Wrong.

It turns out that their ally was a shop keeper that was being closely watched by the country's leaders for suspicious activity. It seems he was involved with the creep Gato that took over a few years ago.

So after having to keep a low profile for about three days, dodging multiple assassination attempts and finally getting the money they had came for, the pair was back on the road.

It was a nice spring afternoon; it wasn't too hot or too cold. It had just finished raining and now the sun was coming out to dry up all the puddles in the streets.

The shark-like nin glanced over to his younger partner.

The Uchiha was just walking (more like stomping) along the worn path that many before him have traveled. His Sharingan was de-activated at the time, leaving him with dark onyx eyes glaring at everything in his sight range.

Itachi seemed to be thinking about something, since he kept muttering something incoherent to himself.

Earlier, Kisame had gathered up his courage and asked his partner why he was glaring at everything.

Itachi stopped walking, turned to Kisame, glared at him and kept on going.

* * *

Kisame sighed to himself for the thirty-first time today.

Itachi had showed no signs of fatigue or anything of the like. He ventured down the road, fuming at what the Waves shop keeper had told him.

"Hey Itachi-san? Don't you think that maybe we should take a break here? I really need to refill my canteen." At the sound of the shark nin's words, the Uchiha temporarily paused in his fuming.

His dark eyes flew to his partner, then to the woods surrounding them. Itachi then grabbed his canteen. It was a little empty as well.

There was a small stream just a few feet to the left of the worn path they were traveling on. Itachi nodded and he and Kisame wandered over to the little stream.

The Hoshigaki boy unscrewed the cap on his round little water holder and dipped it into the stream. In his left peripheral line sight, he could see that Itachi was having a hard time un-capping his canteen.

So being the generous guy that he was, Kisame stood up, walked to his partner, grabbed the bottle and opened it.

This act only earned him a dirty glare from the seventeen year old.

"What? I was only helping you out."

"I didn't need your help." Itachi then snatched away his canteen and stomped away from his partner.

Kisame just stared at his retreating form, confused as ever.

* * *

The sun was retreating for the day, leaving splashes of red, orange and yellow in its place. The colors blended together, glowing in their marvelous beauty.

The two Akatsuki partners were on their way back to the secret Akatsuki house, a deafening silence surrounding them as they walked.

Kisame finally decided that he has had enough. He was thinking about Itachi's weird behavior towards him throughout the day and now he needed answers.

"Hey Itachi-san, I've got a question for you." the Uchiha's charcoal eyes glided to his oddly colored partner.

"Why have you been so hostile towards me today? I haven't done anything to you."

Itachi stopped in his tracks. He glared at Kisame over the rim of his cloak, as his fists balled up at his sides.

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE SOME SUPER-HOT BISHIE FOR FANFICTION'S SAKE! THAT WAY WHEN KONAN WRITES HER DIRTY STORIES, SHE WOULDN'T HAVE TO PAIR ME UP WITH MY _BROTHER _OUT OF ALL PEOPLE!!"

Kisame was shocked.

Itachi had just yelled at him, insulted him, and spoke more than one sentence. His little eyes started to water, but Itachi didn't care. He threw on his Akatsuki hat and turned away from Kisame, happy that he got that off his chest.

The ex-Mist nin however, wasn't.

"You know, you're really mean sometimes Itachi."


End file.
